United We Love
by DuosGemini
Summary: 1x2, 3x4, various other pairings. The war between the wolf tribe and feline clan is at an end. The fighting is over, yet true peace has not set in. Price Heero is reaching his 20th winter, meaning it's time for him to find a mate. A feline mate...
1. Chapter 1

United We Love

Prologue

"Nobody knows when the feud between the wolf tribe and the feline clan started, but everyone remembers the faithful climax of the war. I believe we left off at the beginning of the renaissance; the two faithful lovers who represent the peace that we are so lucky to have now." The faithful aging wolf paused to clean his glasses and replace them at the end of his nose. He looked out at the group of small curious faces, taking in the wide-eyed eager looks of wolf and feline alike, and smiled. 'This group truly looks enthusiastic,' he thought to himself. He was happy to be teaching the younglings this season. He needed to get back into the feel of having younglings in the den.

A little feline hand shot up into the air as the silence reigned. "Are you talking about elders Yuy and Maxwell, Master Chang?"

"You are correct young one, but how do you know of such a story? This is something told to the older groups" Wufei smiled with fondness at the little feline. She was blushing with all the attention her question had garnered.

"Umm…w-well…my older sister told me a little bit…" She stuttered out.

"Well, for everyone else that does not know the tale, I shall tell you."

* * *

"Ahhh Heero, here you are…and sparring yet again I see."

Odin walked into the armory with a small smile on his face. The armory was always the first place he looked for his wayward son, followed by the library, and then the gardens. Normally he sent one of his servants to find the prince, but he felt he needed to stretch his legs a bit. He was tired of his advisors nagging at him all day.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! _

"What can I…._Clang _… do for you father?" Heero didn't want to stop the match. 'There can and will be distractions during a real battle,' Heero thought to himself as he jabbed at his opponent.

"Do you think you can stop for a moment and talk to your old man? I have wonderful news for you!" Odin said with mischievous intent.

Heero parried another attack and surged forward with his foil, stabbing his partner's abdomen with the rounded end of his weapon, and ending the match.

"You have beaten me this time my prince, but I believe that there was a driving force behind that last lunge." Trowa gave his friend a knowing look. "Perhaps I'll have the victory next time."

"It's always a pleasure, Trowa. Sparring with you is always a challenge. Return to my quarters and tell the maids to draw a bath for us."

The servant bowed his head slightly and turned to leave the king and prince to there talk.

Heero stepped down from the sparring mat and grabbed a towel to wipe his sweating head. He let himself pant a little now that Trowa was out of sight. He didn't want his friend to know that he had made him work for his victory. "What is this good news you have for me?" Heero turned to his father as he asked the question.

"As you well know son, your twentieth winter is close at hand. You must choose a mate to help you rule your kingdom and you'll be happy to know that Relena Peacecraft will soon reach her moon phase and has offered to be your mate. Is that not fortunate? She has done so much work to bring the clans together. It would look good for us if this merger took place. The felines and wolfs can not be separated any longer." The King seemed proud of his plan.

The prince glared his unhappiness.

"Father, as I have told you time and again, I do not wish to marry that canine. You have been trying to put us together ever since the end of the war. If you want me to support the merger, would it not look better if I were to mate with a feline?" Heero's eyes lost some of there iciness, but were still glaring hard.

"Well of course my boy, but felines are weak. You must have a strong mate to be by your side and rule," Odin tried to argue.

"Father, I know you don't mean that. I won't marry that woman, or any woman for that matter. I have told you that I am not interested in females, and you said that was fine." Heero's tail thrashed about with the opening of the age old argument between him and his father.

"I know son, but I want you to continue the line with an heir. How will you produce one with another male? I know well your plan to take a cub and raise it as your own, but a cub needs a mother…not two fathers." The king was unshakable in his stance on the matter.

"I know you mean well father, but I don't want to put any woman through a marriage with me. It would be loveless and she would grow to hate me. I wish to avoid that at all costs. Relena is like a sister to me, I do not wish to hurt her. I only wish for happiness…" Heero lost his glare and tried to reason with his father.

Odin looked at his son. He gave a heaving sigh and slumped as he caved once again. "How can I deny my only son his happiness? I know what you want, but I must question your choice. What you want is not uncommon, but who will take your place?"

Heero gave his father a small smile and a bow, "Do not fear father, I've talked to Kathryn and she will have a cub that my mate and I can raise as our own. She will raise the cub until they no longer need her, and my mate and I will take over from there. I know what I'm doing father. I will take care of our uniting kingdoms, that, I swear to you."

Odin gave his son a beaming smile and bowed in return. His son was growing up….

"Well then, I guess the only issue left is of finding a suitable mate. Do you have your eye set on a young feline? It would please me more to see you with one of our own…but I only wish to see you happy."

"I don't have anyone in mind yet father, but I promise, as soon as I do, I'll let you know."

Odin clapped his son on the shoulder and gave him a little push out the door, "that's good to know son, now go to your bath; you stink like a den of dogs in the summer!" He gave a hearty laugh at his son's miffed expression, tail twitching and all, and headed back to the throne room and his advisors. Being King had its down sides after all.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! I'm trying this out for a bit, but I'm pretty busy...I'd like to know what you think, and if I get a lot of reviews, I'll try and speed up the creative process...otherwise, I'll just take my sweet time, which means updates about four times a year... 


	2. Chapter 2

United we Love

Chapter 2

* * *

Heero walked out of the armory with a slow gait

Heero walked out of the armory with a slow gait. He was tired out from the duel with Trowa and wanted nothing more than to soak in the baths all day. He was starting to regret asking Trowa to summon the servants to draw a bath in his quarters. He sped up his pace to tell his friend of his change of mind. He knew he needed to be ready to greet the feline royalty, but it wasn't necessary that he be present.

He walked up to his bedroom door just in time to see two female servants walking out, one with long blonde hair twisted on both sides of her head and the other with cropped black hair that hung slightly in her eyes. They spotted their prince and bowed with a smile.

"Sally…Noin, please rise; there is no need to do that when no one is around." Heero stated in exasperation.

"I'm only showing my prince the respect he deserves." Noin stated. Sally nodded her agreement on the matter.

Heero gave them a look and the two women burst into giggles. Heero stepped forward and nudged Noin in a playful manor. These two women had been like sisters to him. He didn't consider them to be servants, they were his family.

"We were on our way to prepare you a bath." Sally interjected after another chuckle.

"That won't be necessary. I've decided that I want to head down to the baths and soak for a while. My body was sufficiently worked out. Trowa is getting better with every duel."

"I'm flattered that you think so Heero," the door to Heero's room opened to reveal Trowa; "I was almost convinced that I was not a challenge for you today."

Heero smirked at his green eyed friend, "we both know your skill Trowa. You will never be an easy opponent."

"Thank you Heero."

"Alright boys, it's time for you to clean up, what would the guests think of us with this den smelling like a pack of wet dogs?" Sally grabbed her nose and fanned the air in front of her playfully.

The boys took proper offence to the comment and headed off for the baths.

Noin barked after them, "And make it quick boys, they should be here any moment!"

"Father said that it was not necessary for me to receive them into the den." Heero hollered back. He was more worried about sticking to his routine. He always practiced in the afternoon before the evening meal. They would meet in due time over dinner. The guests would arrive and take a tour of the den with the tour ending at their rooms of course. There would be a summons for dinner after they had a little time to settle into their rooms; it was the normal routine with any visiting royalty.

Sally and Noin looked at each other with a knowing smile before walking back to the kitchen to prepare for the evening.

"You think we should have told them they are already here?" Sally drawled.

"Dunno…I guess it would have been nice to at least let them know that the feline prince is soaking in the baths…" Noin smirked. "Oh well, too late now."

"What did you think of them?"

"I thought the prince was very…uncomfortable…"

"You mean nervous that we'll tear he apart."

"Sally!"

"What? So he's a little jumpy around us Canines… He's a cat, that's what they do."

"I guess that's why he's in the baths…Tigers like the water." Noin thought.

"I'm sure he's having fun…and that Heero will have fun as well. The prince seems like one of those people that when you add water they just get sexier…"

"Oh Sally, you're incorrigible." Noin sighed.

"Well I'm sorry that I can appreciate beauty when it's right in front of me." Sally sniffed. They were at the threshold of the kitchen when Sally turned to her friend with a wicked look in her eyes. "So how long do you think it will take for Heero to bed the tiger? I'll give it a week."

"Sally!"

Noin followed her laughing friend into the bustling kitchen, shaking her head with a smile on her lips.

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long everyone! I promise to update again this month! I've been on hiatus from this fic because I didn't know where I wanted it to go. I've got a better idea now but not a lot of extra time. However, I'll do my best!


	3. Chapter 3

United we Love

Chapter 3

* * *

"Are you worried about not being present to receive the felines?" Trowa gave his friend a sly look.

"Hn…I'm not worried about these pussy cats. The peace between our people, while tentative, is not going to break if I am not present to greet them. My father can hobnob with anyone."

Trowa gave Heero a look.

"What?" Heero gave an offended shrug.

"All the more reason for you to be there. Your social skills are somewhat…lacking."

Heero just sniffed his irritation. As he reached out to push open the doors of the bathing chambers, Trowa took his arm.

"What is it?"

Trowa's eyes were calculating. "Do you smell that?"

Heero tilted his nose to the air. He had not noticed it before, but now that Trowa grabbed his attention, he could smell it.

The scent of felines.

There were at least two, perhaps more if they were royalty. There had to be servants attending them. 'Sally and Noin must have known they had already arrived. They would have been privy to that information…and it would be just like them not to say anything…' Heero sighed in exasperation.

He wasn't against felines…really. He had just heard that the royal family was snobbish. He didn't surround himself with people such as that for a reason. He didn't put much value into the material things in life and he found that he liked to surround himself with people of a lower class. His father didn't like it at first, but only because Heero's attitude to people of higher breeding was rude and short. Given some time (and a few lectures from his father) Heero had learned to control his annoyance with the rich and conceited, yet he still didn't spend much time around them. It was hard to avoid, considering his station, but his father was lenient.

Trowa dropped his arm from his friends arm and gave him a questioning look.

"We might as well get it over with. Not to mention, this is my den. I will not be run off from the baths by a couple of felines." Heero gave a push to the heavy double doors and walked right into the baths.

The bathing chamber was a rather big chamber. The room was a kidney shape, as opposed to something of a more geometric nature. There was a calming quality to the shape of the room. There were three bathing pools to use. The first was the cleansing pool. It was the first one used in the bathing cycle. The pool was relatively small so that it could be filled up and emptied after each individual use. This pool had chests close by with soaps and oils to clean with. The second was the soaking tub. The water there was very warm, bordering on hot, and it was made to submerge and relax in. The last pool was the biggest, and deepest of the pools. It was the cooling bath. It was more of a swimming pool to cool off in from the soaking pool. The ceiling was high in the tiled room, making the slightest whisper audible to almost anyone present in the room.

Heero's first thought was that it was too loud. There was splashing and yelling going on in the cooling pool but he could not see the felines.

"There are only two…it must be part of the entourage of the feline family." Trowa whispered to Heero, not to be heard by their guests.

"Thank goodness. I'm not ready to deal with any royal snobbery." Heero disrobed and stepped into the cleansing pool, closely followed by Trowa.

The wolves bathed quietly so they wouldn't disturb their feline companions. Not so they could listen in on the conversation...

Not at all…

"I still can't get over the fact that the wolf price didn't meet us!" A growling bass voice rang out in the tiled room.

Heero's ears perked up at the sudden comment. Trowa glanced his way as they both waited with ears on end.

"Duo! Not so loud…someone could overhear you speaking ill of the prince…" Another male voice answered back. The second voice was a bit softer and higher than the first growl.

"Quatre, please! No one is in here with us. Besides…I would say the same thing if the prince was here right now. He's probably one of those uppity, well-to-do snobs. He couldn't even be troubled to welcome guests into his own den…it's a shame really." Duo shrugged as he wadded to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out.

Heero looked like he just ate something sour. Trowa suppressed a smirk at his friend's expense, but a worried look crossed his face as Heero hauled himself out of the tub and walked around the bend to the cooling pool. He could just imagine the confrontation Heero would start with those servants. He followed his friend, ready to hold him back from creating a scene. He wanted the peace to last more than a couple of days.

Heero came to a stop at the bend. He was ready to tear that feline a new one, but he paused to take a look at the males.

Heero came to a sudden realization. He had never seen a feline in person. Sure, he had an idea of what felines looked like. They were described to him as a cub, but he had never seen one up close and in the flesh… and was there ever so much naked flesh.

Heero's nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. It was different from his wolf brethren by the strength. He could scent this feline's emotions as if he was a wolf during his moon phase. His pupils dilated as he smelled fear and then the sweet cloying aroma of a feline in lust. His instincts kicked in. He wanted this feline as he wanted nothing else before. He was a were-panther by the looks of his rounded black ears. This male had a head full of chestnut colored hair that was plaited and seemed to end just above a luscious ass. His tail was as long as his hair, if not more so; the fur standing on end in his fright.

They stood there for a moment, in awe of each other until Trowa cleared his throat.

Their spell was broken.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" the panther growled.


End file.
